Timeless love
by Tnewb1014onFanFiction
Summary: A year after Hiccup and Astrids Marriage it has been 5 years from another event that could change their fate forever rated T for suggestive themes, language, etc. (There will also be drama.)
1. Chapter 1

([A/N] Hello readers, this is my first story i have EVER written for the public eye to look at and i just want to say DON'T cut me any slack! give words of advice, criticism and even ideas for upcoming chapters. if i do use your idea i am not going to claim it as my own i will recognize you at the beginning and the end of each individual story you help with. I do plan on a finale but idk when so i hope you enjoy follow and review if you do enjoy as we begin "Timeless love")

"Do you, Astrid hofferson, agree to to take this mans hand in marriage, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, till death due you part?" the minister says. with out even the slightest hesitation Astrid replies back " I do!" with a smile so big it was like a child getting a truck load of candy. "And do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," the Minister continues, "agree to to take this Women's hand in marriage, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, till death due you part?" the minister asks with a big grin on his face; expecting a sarcastic answer. Hiccups replies " I am glad it is today but i would have done it any other; through hell and high water." and ends with that goofy smile that always made Astrid smile; but this time shes not only smiling but a tear rolls down her cheek and onto his hand. he responds by kissing his wife hand to dry it up. "Since you both had to agree with the vows.", he said with a sarcastic tone that made everyone laugh, " with the power invested in me i now present you husband and wife!" he walks over to Hiccup and says just for him and the tree to hear " I think you know what to do from here." winking at him. he nods and gave Astrid a sweet, prolonging kiss on the lips; he would have gone further but he was in public. at the end Astrid saw a group of girls crying and she knows what and decides to tease them a little more so she grabs Hiccup by the shoulder pads and gives him kiss just like the one he gave her, this caught Hiccup off guard but accepted it.

Those were the days Astrid thought while sleeping next to Hiccup, with her head on his chest and his arm around her waist, it was pure bliss for both sides. It has been almost a year since they got married and they could not be happier waking up next to the person that they each loved, as a matter of fact sometimes they wish they could just lay there staring into each others eyes, but toothless wont have it any other way.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, ROOOOOOAR

"OK toothless; We get it" say Hiccup

Astrid smiles " a year later and he still thinks that you have time." He gives her a confused look. "OK that sounded a lot better in my head, Sorry" she says looking at the floor. he just goes up to her and kisses her and manages to say " I know what you meant" and ending it in that goofy smile which always made her laugh and then smiled and said "have fun, dragon rider" and ends it with a kiss on the cheek. but he stops turns around and says with a grin from ear to ear " Do you realize what day it is today?" she gives him a confused look and then says shyly " our one year anniversary?" " close but no cigar that is a couple weeks from now" Hiccup said _good I needed to know so I can go make his gift_ she thought to herself with a confused look on her face now " come on now you have go to remember it, if it helps you it was the first time you showed me any affection." Hiccup says with an even bigger smile. Now it finally hit her, literally toothless hit her with his tail which caught her attention then he looked up making a motion with his wings. _I got to remember to get toothless something for saving me_ she thought again to herself. " Was it the first time you took me flying?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Yes do you remember how long?" Hiccup now questions her. " 5 years now isn't it?" she says daringly. " Yup you are right" after a couple seconds of silence he asks " Do you want to go on an anniversary flight?" She know he wanted her to come so she tease him just a little bit " Hmm, let me think about it." them Hiccups response was a funny yet mean comment but she knew he was just kidding " it didn't take you this long to accept my hand in marriage." He said with a goofy smile think _God that came out worse that I thought_ she pause and punched him in the arm playfully; " That is for making that comment..." then proceeded to kiss him passionately, " and that is for asking me to marry you." he smiled and says " no pressure but Toothless is getting restless." She finally answers back " OK I will." with a big smile on both of there faces. " Good get your gear we will probably spend the night" She rushes to the bed room and found something shocking in her drawer a pair of "intimate" clothing that would drive any man wild. _You know what, I think I will bring this. it has been a year now I think he is ready to be a father and I know I am ready to be a mother,_ Shethought with a confident smile on her face but ended as soon as hiccup scared her by knocking on the door and asks " do you mind if I come in?" she hides the intimate ware in her pants and responds " Come on in sweetheart." he comes in grabs a couple pairs of underwear, shirts, pants, socks, and oil for his leg and says "OK I am done." planting a kiss on her cheek. Astrid responds "Man I wish it was that easy for me." she said with a smile on her face and planted a kiss on his cheek as well. _Thank you god, you helped me get the man of my dreams to not only fall in love with me but to also be married to that same guy thanks, _she thought as she changed into her usual ware the skirt with spikes and animal heads on it, the shoulder pads, but didn't put on her headband as the history behind it means that she was single, but obviously was happily married to hiccup and he likes her hair with out the band but the braid she kept and occasionally asked hiccup to braid it. after getting her stuffed packed she jumped onto toothless' back and rubs his head and whisperers "thank you" to toothless. As hiccup gets on she hugs his waistline before he can even sit down. " So I am guessing you are ready to go?" both toothless and Astrid nod just before they take off she say to Hiccup

"I love you." Astrid says with loving eyes.

He turns around and kisses her passionately, toothless rolling his eyes,and he says back

"I love you too, Astrid." He pauses momentarily and says with a hind of lust

" lets get this show on the road."

( [A/N] JUST A REMINDER TO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE I GET VERY LONELY :`-( JK BUT STILL :-) )


	2. Chapter 2

**([A/N] I FORGOT TO MAKE IT CLEAR I ****DO NOT **** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS I USE SUCH AS HICCUP, ASTRID, TOOTHLESS, ETC THEY ARE REGISTERED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS. AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2 THIS IS MAINLY A FIRST PERSON FLASHBACKFROM ASTRID SO IF DO NOT LIKE FLASH BACKS, YOU MIGHT BE A REDNECK JK SO ENJOY)**

"lets get this show on the road!" Hiccup says as toothless shoots straight up into the air. Astrid has been on a dragon ride before; but the first time she thought she was going to die and she can see it replay in her head

_"GET DOWN!" I yell pushing Hiccup to the ground I didn't want to hurt him but I was afraid of looking weak to him. I see a black dragon charging at us full speed and it hit me, my worse fear, a Night Fury! I grab my dual sided battle ax, charged at it and yell! I almost had it but a voice yelled stop; I like the person behind the voice so I stop. Then I see Hiccup emerge from behind my back with his hand up going TOWARD the dragon, now I am freaking out on the inside because I don't want to witness the love of my life get mauled to death by a night fury, but I kept my cool. He looks at me with his deep emerald eye, god I loved those eyes, and he says to me " You scared him." This confused me so I didn't hold it back "I scared HIM?" He nods slightly. I was afraid for him so turned around and made a b-line for the village and to this day I swear I heard him say "DA-DA-DA, we're dead." Here I am run for BOTH of our lives and i just remember coming off the ground slightly, them a couple inches, then feet; still running and screaming for my life. We stop at a tree where i dangle for dear life with Hiccup on his Dragon friend. I am furious now that after I try to save his live I get kidnapped. I look at Hiccup with angry eyes as he says "Astrid i know what this looks like but let me explain..." he was going to say more but i cut him off and spat at him "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION!" his eyes drop a little and then whispers "then let me show you." in his nice, calm, sweet voice. I gave in and climbed up the tree; he offered to help me up but I was too mad at him to accept so I slap it away." and what happens now is really fast paced all I remember him saying was "toothless up." with the same voice he gave me and he ROCKETS upward and decides to do crazy loops and barrel rolls and I remember him saying "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." I didn't understand what he meant by it then but I DEFIANTLY do now. I could not help it anymore I squeezed Hiccup and cried " I am sorry, just please get me off this thing." and as if by magic, Toothless was calm and level and listened to Hiccup. When we got up to the clouds I could not help but reach up and touch them. To be quite honest with you it was very romantic with the northern lights and the soft, fluffy, clouds; I would have kissed him then and there if he would have let me; but instead I held him with my head on his shoulder and believe me his cheeks we're RED. After that Toothless went crazy again and that was how we found " the bee-hive"; so much for romantic, I thought to myself afterwards. and we witness as dragons of all shapes and sizes brought sheep, cattle, and a dragon brought one fish and was eaten instantly and then we were next on the menu, so Hiccup flew us out of there like a bat out of hell before we landed safely from where we began, in the cove. I broke the silence and said "Hiccup we need to tell your dad!" with a grin on my face and he didn't seem to fond of the idea "Yeah..about that.." he continued. flabbergasted I counter him with " We just found the thing that Vikings have been looking for ever since we built here 3000 years ago and you want to hid it to protect your dragon friend?" after a couple seconds of silence he replies "Yes." _

_"OK; so what are we going to do?" I ask curiously. Scratching his he he replies " I don't know, give me till tomorrow to figure something out." he says obviously nervous. "they will expect you to kill a dragon tomorrow, you do know that right?" I say reminding. "Yeah I know, don't remind me." after all that, the silence, I punch him in the arm saying " That is for kidnapping me!" i look at him. He made a gesture to Toothless and the dragon cocked his sideways as an act of confusion then I thought to myself i better do something before he losses faith in me so i grab him by the shoulder pads and kiss him on the cheek and say cheekily (no pun intended) " and that.. is for.. everything else." and turn to walk and when i look behind me i see that boys goofy smile that drives me crazy in a good way. I turn back around and break into a run, I finally got enough guts to finally show him how I really feel about him and I am now starting to think he likes me as well._

I start laughing at the memory making Hiccup turn around and ask " whats so funny?" i smile at him with and reenact how the first sign of went by grabbing his shoulder pads and planting a kiss on his cheek, 5 year later and still has the same reaction. "Now Astrid, what did i tell you about looking down my back?" he asks me kiddingly which made me blush instantly because I have done that a couple times. I playfully slap his lower back and he turns beet red so i reply " so now you know how I fell." with a huge smile on my face and give him a deep passionate kiss on the lips parting my lips to let him explore all he want and is fine with sharing so i also got to explore him while he explored me. he breaks the kiss for two things one, for oxygen and to say "this is going to be a long flight." I smirk at him and say "don't worry about me, I enjoy the view I have back he" he chuckles and then embraces me and I embrace him back and says "Thank you." curious I ask back "For what?" he smiles back and says "For saying Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**([A/N] I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY R REGISTERED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORK ANIMATIONS yada, yada, yada you know what mean anyways had some trouble uploading chapter 2 but now i know what do so that wont be an issue any longer :-) enjoy the chapter, also for here on out I will say whose point of view [P.O.V] it will be in)**

**(Astrid's P.O.V)**

After he said that it made me blush HARD but not from embarrassment but because I felt extremely loved by this man that i could see as a role model to children, our children, and I feel like he is going to be a great Father and the best husband anyone could ask for. and to be quite honest i think a aroused him when I slapped his lower back and he turned beet red.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask him curiously.

"Oh you will see" he replies with that goofy smile that i thought was cute and adorable at the same time.

"fair enough" I say back rolling my eyes. As I hold on to his abdomen I didn't realize how hard I was squeezing him until he said

"Hey, What did I do... to deserve.. this?" giving him a questioning look I shot back

" What do you mean?"

" You.. are squeezing.. the living life... out of me!" He replied emphasizing the squeezing part. I look and see his rib cage right on top of my arms and immediately loosen my grip and say

" Oh my god, Hiccup, I am so sorry; I didn't mean to.." he stops me there with a kiss on my forehead

" Don't worry about it, it is not like you killed me." he replies in a soft soothing voice and ends it with that smile of his that I can never get enough of.

(Hiccups P.O.V)

_Damn it, _I thought quietly to myself, _that sounded a lot better in my head. _As I go to turn around and apologize she is staring at me with her beautiful eyes telling me she didn't take offense to that; if she did she would have punched me in the arm or slapped my back which drove me wild last time but I contained it inside; So I kissed her forehead and smiled at my beautiful wife. I didn't have much time to admire the view before toothless gave me the cue that we were approaching our destination. " Thanks, Toothless" I whisperer to him and rubbed his head. " We are almost there." I say to Astrid. The timing could not have been more perfect as soon as I say that, the mist rolled away reveling the small island that no one inhabited. and I see the little hut that toothless help me build just before the wedding. I turn to look to see her reaction and to her it was jaw dropping. I playfully put my hand under her chin to close her mouth

" I don't know about you but I don't like kissing fly's."

I say cunningly unaware on how she would react but it turned out for the better if she starts kissed me passionately, man I swear to god if we were not on toothless it would have go farther. As we land she stares at me looking for an explanation.

"OK; every day we went flying I was looking for a place for our 'getaway' so that you and I could relax a little and have some time to ourselves."

as I say that I embrace her lovingly and toothless nudges his head in between us so we both look down and smile. Astrid pets his head and says

"Thanks Toothless." then smiles.

(3rd person P.O.V)

Astrid and Hiccup both walk into the little shack to find a nice bed, a decent kitchen, a bathroom and finally a hearth. Astrid smiles at Hiccup the entire time knowing he built this with Toothless. They both sit down on the bed and lay there entangling each others hands before Astrid asks

"What do you plan on doing with me?"

Hiccups smiles and shoots back

"What ever you want me do." with a smile whilst rubbing her side giving her a non-verbal hint asking for approval. Astrid smiles at Hiccup and stares into his emerald eyes and asks

"Do you think you were a good boy?"

" Well depends on what you mean by 'good'." he replies with a smile and a blush " Be honest with me Astrid." Hiccup asks, which caught Astrid off guard. "Do you think we are ready? After nearly a year, do you think we are ready?" Hiccup asks sheepishly

" Hiccup, you are the best husband anyone could ask for. you are caring, loving, and honest, weather I like it or not. I can see you being a great role model for children and best of all... I think you will a great Father for our children."

Hiccup lays there holding his wife after saying that he is crying tears of joy from what she said.

" So is that a yes?" Hiccup asks cautiously but lovingly at the same time waiting for Astrids response when she say

"Yes."

([A/N] Next Chapter there will be some explicit content and if you do not want to read it then just skip that chapter and I will have a chapter afterwards so I have warned you like i promised. and will post another warning in that chapter :-) )


	4. Chapter 4

([A/N] Hey Ladies and gentelmen I am so sorry for the late update I was at summer camp with my boy scout troop and had no technology with me so I will try to make 2 stories today. Thank you to hiccupfan54 for help and support and to a random guest for my huge grammer mistake with dialoge so I will stop talking (or typing) and get on with the story. I forgot I had writen one and saved it so 3 chapters will be posted today. REMINDER I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTORS THEY ARE REGESTRED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORKS)

( There was some explicit content but I had removed it due to the fact that I am not writing 50 shades of gray here. By the way, this is after their "Fun Time", I am sorry for if you are reading this for the first time and you only see a 600+ chapter)

_- A few hours later that night-_

(Hiccups P.O.V)

" Well that was fun." I said to Astrid with a smile

" Then that makes two of us." She smiled back and started kissing me again. We broke the kiss for two things air and I needed to ask two questions.

" Hey, I got two questions for you." I ask

" Sure, fire away, what is it?" she responds with a smile

" Would it be okay if Toothless slept in here where it is nice and warm?" I ask with a questioning look.

" I have nothing against that; what was the second question?" she askes after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Do you want a Boy or a Girl?" trying to avoid eye contact in shame of asking.

" Hiccup, look at me" I look up into her beautiful blue eyes " I dont care what it is, all that matters is that it is ours; Nobody can take that away from us." She respones with a serious look on her face.

"Besides, it wouldn't matter if we had little Hiccups running around making a mess, they would have to deal with it." she smiled and winked at me

"Ouch, shots fired. Like you are any better? I have known you since we were young; you were the trouble maker in our group." I said with a starcastic tone.

" True, but I didn't let dragons destroy the village." Toothless pops his head in the room at the word of dragons, Looking at Astrid with a "really" face, then moved back outside.

" Good job, Astrid. Toothless got worried." I looked at both of them chuckling.

" Ok, I will admit it; way too far."

" Damn right that was too far." I smiled at the comment and we both lied down in bed.

"But seriously Hiccup," Astrid started with her beautiful voice, " I don't care what sex it is, its our child and our job to raise it right." she smiled at me kissing me on the cheek.

" Okay, thanks, I ... really needed that." I say softly. Astrid smiles and kissed me on the forehead and yells for Toothless to come in. He circles around a little and then plops down at the foot of our bed. We slept in each others arms with a big smile on both of our faces. I felt like I was on cloud 9 there. I will always remember this place for as long as I live.


	5. Chapter 5

([A/N] This the last chapter posting for the week I will try to do them twice a week if possible so hope you enjoy and keep up the feedback please good or bad voice your opinion. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND/OR ITS CHARACTORS THEY ARE REGESTURED TRADEMARKS OF DREAMWORK FILMS.)

(Astrids P.O.V)

When I woke up this morning I was in the arms of not just my husband but my best friend, soul mate, lover, and a caring Father to our future children. Then there is Toothless giving his smile at me when I woke up, which made me chuckle.

"Morning Toothless." I say quietly to avoid waking Hiccup. I go over to the kitchen to see what I could cook for him since last night he did make me the happiest girl in the world and I found a lot of fish and a good amount of meat like bacon, turkey, ham, beef, and the list goes on.

_did hiccup go hunting for this? _I though to myself and I grab the bacon and cook it. I didnt realize how loud bacon can be and how good the smell is either. I look over to Hiccup to see if he had awaken. He had moved to my side of the bed but not awake yet. The bacon got done so I look for something else to have with the bacon and I found Huge eggs that one would fill me instantly for the day. _I better use these sparingly _I thought to myself cooking only onefor the both of us. I crack the egg wide open and put its contents into the skillet as I went over to the fiery hearth to cook it. As I was cooking the egg I felt something grab me by my hips so I grabed the skillet next to me and whack the person touching me. I go for another hit when I realize it was Hiccup.

" OH MY GOD! HICCUP I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS YOU! I WAS COOKING AND THEN-" he stoped me by kissing me and responding

" Its ok. Accidents happen Astrid; no one is perfect." in a nice soothing voice which calmed me down and I embraced him, but not to hard to squeeze his guts out. I have already hurt him once today; once is enough. I got done cooking the food for us and feed Toothless some fish, which made him happy, when Hiccup said

" Thanks for cooking honey; no offense but I didnt know you could cook." he said to me. What he said didnt insult me because I am not one to cook for someone other than myself so it didnt surprise me when he said that.

" Your welcome and I dont really cook for other people and I didnt know how to cook the bacon so I just winged it." I smiled at him as he smiled back and replied

" you could have woke me up and asked for help; instead of with a damn skillet." he replied kiddingly. I smiled and laughed at my mistake and embrace him again appoligeticly again as they continue to eat breakfast.

" So, Astrid, What do u want to do?" he asked me questioninly

" I will be honest, I want to go home but I dont at the same time." I say back shyly

"why do you say that?" he asked me. I wish he didnt ask me but I proceeded to answer him

" I want to go home to see our family; Your Mom, My Mom and Dad, sibilings, friends, you know the people that care about us. Then I dont want to go because this is the place where we possibly made our first child so it has sentimental value to me plus you and Toothless built it with your bare hands and paws." I realized a tear was rolling down my face when hiccup went to wipe it with a napkin.

" Baby, It is ok. Please dont cry; I hate it when I see loved ones cry." he said kissing my cheek and holding me tight but not to tight.

" This will always be here for us to come back to when ever you want. It could be our little vacation hut for the family; I will have to make some renovations, but still." He says back giving a small grin.

" Plus, just before we left a group of men came to me and told me they were going to build our new home on berk. for us to raise and make a family grow and thrive. I offered a payment on our behalf and the declined it and say ' it was out of respect and honor' of not just me, but for us." he said with a big smile on his face. I could help but jump up and hold him as he twirled me around in circles.

" Oh my god, Hiccup, that is great. Why didnt you tell me?" I ask sheepishly

"I wanted it to be a surprise when we got back; matter of face they are probally puting the finishing touches on it right now as we speak." he said with a smile

" Then what are we waiting for?" I asked excitedly

" Waiting on you." he responds

" What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously

" Your amour, your skirt, shoulder pads." he says and runs to grab our clothes.

" Thanks." I say to him as he gives me my armourwe both get dressed and get our stuff and hop onto Toothless back.

" Are you ready, Toothless?" he askes his scaly friend which responds with a smile and a hop.

" Okay then; Lets fly"

([A/N] I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM SAVING THE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK I LOVE HEARING FROM PEOPLE ABOUT MY WORK GOOD OR BAD)


	6. Chapter 6

[(A/N) Hey people of the internet sorry for this really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, late update and that is because my internet went out and never really came back on. so when it does this will be up (yay logic) hope you enjoy this and I will try to make it EXTRA long for the months I was afk. Then I started high school and mid-terms are coming up and I have a 3.28 GPA :-) ]

(Astrids P.O.V )

I do not know why but I loved it when he said that same line every time. It just sort of has that ring to it that you don't really expect. After what happened last night I want to spend the rest of my life with him, like I didn't want to before. Now we are on our way back to our house which was getting constructed as we fly back and will be done when we get back? I am really optimistic about this but it is a reasonable conclusion. It is not that I don't trust Hiccup but it just leaves me wondering.

"How are you felling, Astrid?" Hiccup calls to me. I just stay quiet to play around with him. What he did next caught me off guard and really surprised me; he slid me in front of him really quickly and then set me in his lap to fly Toothless. I was in shock so I kinda froze and he held me from behind and hugged my waist. I enjoyed it and thought it was cute and sweet of him to do that.

"It will get bigger soon so I better take the shot while I still can." he mockingly said with a chuckled and I laughed along with him because I WANT it to happen, and I think it did happen.

"Keep in mind who is bearing your child." I laugh and he laughed along with me.

"And even though I may be pregnant doesn't mean you have to kiss my ass all the time." knowing him; he will always want to serve me; I love that he is being sweet but I was an independent woman for the majority of my life.

" If I did that I think the village will think I turned into a pervert seeing my face next to your ass all day." Hiccup says as we approach berk. I knew he would find some way to make a star-castic joke from that but I let him get away with it every now and then. Just over the horizon on the biggest rock in berk I see a building all to new for any of us.

"Hiccup? Do you think that is our new house?" I ask a little excited; if he dares gives me star-cazum I will hit him.

" I think so Astrid; lets go take a look." We flew close to the new building and land looking up at the massive building. A group of men come over to greet us with excitement in their voices.

" I think we did it!" booms a heavier set man.

" Here, Here!" yell the rest in unison. I Look on the outside and I saw the biggest building ever, even bigger than hiccups old house which was the biggest one in the village; you could fit the whole dining hall in there, hiccups old house, and a couple regular houses I mean it was **MASSIVE! **There was a huge set of doors well taller that I , and Hiccup, were combined; Huge openings in the roof and sides with this see-through material that , I assume, Hiccup got a hold of. An out house built in to the house, a master bedroom, with a huge bed that was so comfortable I felt like I just sank into it, and a couple smaller rooms for children that could easily set them for their childhood; and a pen for Stormfly and Toothless. The entire house was made out of , what looked like, oak and the stair case that flows right up and down the house. The downstairs was the best part of the house, in my opinion, with a HUGE, open living room with a huge floor rug that took up the entire floor and a big open kitchen that would have taken weeks to build; but they got it done in the matter of two days not, not questioning what so ever.

"Thank you guys so much!" I say as I hug pretty much every worker that was present. They leave with a giant smile on all of their faces. We step back into the bedroom and set our stuff down and look at the chests for storing our stuff in; two separate ones, one for him and one for me.

"So was it really worth going on that little trip?" Hiccup asked me jokingly.I thought of the perfect response for it as well.

"No, I didn't, worse trip of my life." giving the most disapproving face I could without laughing.

"Honey, you do realize I am the only one that can pull that off right?" he asked and then swept me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom. As we get to the bedroom he pauses and picks up A stringed looking object. and started making music on it.

"What is that?" I asked in awe

"I would like to call it a guitar" he said still playing "the guitar"

"Cool know any songs?"

(HICCUPS P.O.V)

"Cool know any songs?" asked Astrid with wonder

"Well, I know one."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own this song nor the recording company. The song is called marchin' on by One Republic from their album "Waking up" , released in 2009, the versions you find on youtube is not the one I intended on; if u search it up on spotify or Pandora It plays the first version. the link to it is<p>

watch?v=UHvgAJe8bvM

great song hope you like. :-)

* * *

><p>for those days we felt like a mistake,<p>

those times when loves all you hate,

somehow,

we keep marchin on,

for those nights I couldn't be there, I've made it harder to know, that you know, that somehow,

we'll keep movin on.

There's so many words we fight, there's so many things were not,

but with what we have , I promise you that, were marchin' on, were marchin' on,

For all of the plans we've made, there isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if we bend, I'd sink us to swim, were marchin' on, were marchin' on, were marchin' on.

For those doubts that swirl all around us,For those lives that tear at the seams, we know, were not what we seam.

Oh, for this dance we move with each other, ain't no better step than one foot, right in front of the other.

There's so many words we fight, there's so many things were not,

but with what we have , I promise you that, were marchin' on, were marchin' on,

For all of the plans we've made, there isnt a flag I'd wave,

Dont care if we bend, I'd sink us to swim, were marchin' on, were marchin' on, were marchin' on.

Right, right, right, right, left, right, right, right, right, left, right, right, right, oh, marchin on, oh.

We'll have the days we break, We'll have the scars to prove it. We'll have the bonds that we save, but we'll have the heart not to lose it.

For all of the times we've stoped, for all of the things, I'm not...

We'll put one foot in front of the other, we'll move like we aint got no other, we go where we go were marchin on! Marchin On!

There's so many words we fight, there's so many things were not,

but with what we have , I promise you that, were marchin' on, were marchin' on,

(Marchin',oh)

Right, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, were marching on'

( Yeaaaaaaaaah!)

Right, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right, Right, Right, were marching on'

Oooooooaho, Ooooooooaho.

"Wow hiccup, that was beautiful." Astrid tells me with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, but it true, you do realize that right?" I ask her to see if she was paying attention to the details of the lyrics. Just to teez her in a kidding matter.

"Ya like the time we saw that nest and you didnt want to tell your dad to protect toothless." She replied with a little perkyness.

"Yeah...Sorry can we please not talk about him" I am still depressed about his noble death to save my life.

"Sorry Hiccup, I'll stop." Astrid says suddenly becoming depressed.

"No need to say sorry Astrid; It was his fate." trying to chear her up as much as I could.

" I know but I know you are still depressed about him passing but I am here for you Hiccup, and so is your mom. We love you." She replies back to me giving me a smile and a little kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Astrid." and I embraced her with a firey passion behind it. Ever since his passing I was in mourning for months on end while astrid and my mom helped me cope with what happened to him but I still can not believe that he died.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Within minutes of posting chapter I received a notification that more people have Favorited/ following the story and I would like to thank the following and/or commenting help or support on the series: CassyLee, Guest (anonymous), hiccupfan54, TheChanceyColburn, another guest, Edlover23, jadesunset, TomBoyBookGirl, thecakeluver, sithsentinal, and vluci64. Even those reading this are supporting me because it gives me a chart of how many people look at my chapters. so far over 500+ and I am very happy with that, this being my first and only story so far. I thank you so much for your support. :-)**

_Here I am, staring out at a 100 foot tall dragon threatening to take over this beautiful ice palace. The Light-fur against the dark-fur and if that wasn't the worst of it. I have to battle pirates that want my dragons scales; no way in hell am I letting that happen today. As soon as I got a chance I looked over the the battle only to witness the light-furred beauty go down and killed. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I noticed my dad battling the pirates when all of a sudden they were retreating. The dragons had a deranged look in their eyes, out for blood. I noticed Toothless, my best friend, his eyes changed from his humanoid like pupils to a cats like narrow looking with a slit going up and down. The dragon let out a loud roar, and Toothless started getting closer as I noticed his mouth was open and a purple light was admitting from the bottom; I now realized that the new alpha dragon just put a kill order on me! _

_" Toothless, buddy, stop! It's me, Hiccup, your friend!" It was no use, once under the alphas command, its deaf and blind from everything else going on. I had walked myself into a corner, I realized I was most definitely fucked unless I could get him out of his "trance". _

_"TOOTHLESS, PLEASE BUD! COME BACK TO ME!" That didn't help my case what so ever. I remember him move his head back and I closed my eyes. As soon as I did I head my dad yelling and it was coming towards me. _

_" DAD! NO!" I was too late, toothless fired, and my Dad, our leader, was killed from the blast that was meant for me. My dads final act of bravery was saving my ass one last time. Toothless finally came out of his trance and noticed me holding my Dad. He came up to me to try and comfort me; what I did was worse than what he did. I yelled at him _

_"YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! GET! GO ON! GET!" He scurried back, and flew away._

"HICCUP! HICCUP! WAKE UP! ITS JUST A DREAM!" I woke up to Astrid on top of me screaming at me. I felt me face and the top of my shirt soaked. I have been crying the entire time during my flashback of bad memories. She clutched me with all of her might and I returned the favor.

"Its alright, Its alright sweetheart." Astrid said in her calm soothing voice that sounded the the waves of the ocean. She was still in her pajamas, it must have been at least 3 in the morning, clutching my shirt in our new house.

"Astrid?" I asked kind of quietly, "Was I screaming at all?"

"No, not at first. I woke up to go to the bathroom and I thought you were complaining about me getting up so I got up and came back to see you curled up in a ball. I started asking you if u were OK. I heard you say 'Dad. No.' and I knew you were having a nightmare about what happened with the alpha dragon. I started to shake you to get you out of it, but you got to the part where you yelled at toothless. Then you came too. I have never seen you like that in a nightmare; and I know you have had plenty." I was in shock on what just happened.

"Was Toothless in the room when I got to the part where I yelled at him?" I asked worried about my best friend.

"No, he left the room at around midnight. Remember, you took him and Stormfly out to the pens to see if they like it for one night." She replied kind of worried.

"OK, good I am glad that he wasn't here to witness that. If he was that would absolutely crush hi-" I stopped mid-sentence noticing Astrid had something in her hand.

"Astrid, sweetheart? What is that in your hand?" I asked in curiosity.

"The doctor gave it to me, its a test." She replied with a smile.

"A test? Astrid, I remember you during math class; you DO NOT like tests." I remembered.

"Not that kind of test. It's a..." She stopped suddenly.

" Out with it. It's a... what." I said kind of mockingly.

" It is a pregnancy test." she said kind of... meh. If i miss my time I take this to she if that is why."

" So, what were the results?" I asked kind of pushing. She looked up at me and said

" Hiccup..." She paused momentarily.

" I'm pregnant!"


End file.
